<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Love You Again by rachel_exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933080">To Love You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe'>rachel_exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Reincarnation, Smut, Top Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two thousand years after his death, Levi is reincarnated in the modern world where he owns a teashop. He is finally able to live a peaceful life, but he is thrown off balance when he meets his former lover, and he can't decide whether to love him again or hold on to the memories of his past life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Love You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Heichou/gifts">Dreamy_Heichou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Amy!!! I wish you the happiest of birthdays, thank you so much for being such a good friend, I'm so happy to have you in my life, and I hope you'll enjoy this little gift from me &lt;333<br/>A few words before you all start the fic: I wrote this before the last manga chapter came out, and this is just one of the many possible scenarios if our boys were reincarnated, this is the path I chose for this fic for angst purposes ngl, so don't take this too seriously if you don't agree with me. Now that this is out of the way, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The teashop had just opened when the chime of the bell ringed in the air as the door swung on its hinges. Levi was still displaying the last pastries he had baked and didn’t stop his movements. There was only one person who regularly entered the shop that early in the morning, and they could wait for a few minutes longer.</p><p>
“Good morning,” a chirpy voice exclaimed as the door closed. </p><p>
“Hi, Hange,” Levi replied. He straightened his back to check if the pastries were in order before looking at his friend. “The usual?” </p><p>
“Yes, please.” Hange walked up to the counter, sitting down at their usual seat while their bag and coat occupied the one next to them. “Can you please put a few pastries aside for this evening? Moblit and I are having a romantic dinner.” </p><p>
Levi grabbed a mug while the water heat up. “How many do you want?” </p><p>
“About ten.” </p><p>
“Ten?” Levi raised a questioning brow. “Is someone else coming too?” </p><p>
“No, it’s just me and Moblit, but I want to have enough pastries for myself.” </p><p>
“I’m still wondering how you don’t have diabetes already, I swear I only see you eat sweet stuff.” </p><p>
“I need my daily dose of sugar rush.” Hange shrugged. “And you’re a really good baker, I didn’t know about this hidden talent of yours.” </p><p>
“New life, new me,” Levi muttered. </p><p>
He prepared the green tea Hange drank every morning and put a couple of freshly baked pastries on a plate, their inviting cream spilling onto the porcelain. </p><p>
“Thank you,” Hange excitedly said, looking at their breakfast with hungry eyes. </p><p>
“Don’t make a mess.” </p><p>
Levi didn’t even have the time to finish the sentence that Hange’s mouth was covered in cream. He shook his head, resigned, and placed a few napkins next to their plate. Some things never changed, not even when reborn in a new life. </p><p>
Before mid-morning, Levi’s clientele consisted mainly of Hange and a few occasional customers that stumbled upon the little teashop on their way to work, so Levi calmly finished putting the pastries in their display cases while chatting with Hange. It was mostly his friend filling him in on their job or showing him pictures of their two dogs, but Levi liked this habit, it had been his morning routine for years now, and he oddly missed it every time Hange was sick or was having breakfast at home. </p><p>
“Can I have an extra pastry?” Hange asked, trying to convince Levi with their puppy eyes. </p><p>
“You’ll be eating at least eight pastries tonight, I’m not giving you more right now,” Levi sternly replied. </p><p>
“Please, I need the sugar to survive the day.” </p><p>
“A bit of tea will do the trick, so finish your mug and move along, you’re already late for work.” </p><p>
“So stingy.” Hange pouted before drinking their now lukewarm tea in one go. “I’m going then, I’ll be back this evening for the pastries.” </p><p>
“Alright, see you.” </p><p>
“Have a nice day, bye-bye.” Hange picked up their things and left the shop while waving at Levi. </p><p>
When the chime of the bell faded, Levi washed the plate and mug Hange had used, and wiped away the few crumbles they had left on the counter. Once he was done, he waited for new costumers to arrive. His shop wasn’t as popular as other ones, but he liked it better this way. He made enough to not have to worry about his finances and even if he was the only one working there, he was able to serve all the clients without feeling overwhelmed. </p><p>
The morning quietly went by between his regular customers and new ones that stopped by. A lot of them were attracted by the sweets Levi baked himself. He had taken an interest into baking as a teenager and when he had dropped out of college, he had attended a school to turn his passion into a job. He had always wanted to open a little teashop, and being able to serve something he baked himself made the place feel even more homely. </p><p>
In the afternoon, among the many old ladies that had stopped by for their tea club and the isolated students that came to study in the quiet shop, a middle-aged lady entered the building. It wasn’t one of Levi’s regular customers, and her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she took in the environment. </p><p>
“Welcome, what can I get you?” Levi greeted her. </p><p>
“Hello,” she replied with a smile. “You have such a lovely place here.” She kept looking around while she fixed the braid on her shoulder. </p><p>
“Thank you.” </p><p>
“I read on the sign that you make pastries too, is that right?” she asked, eyes back on Levi. </p><p>
“Yes, I bake them myself.” Levi indicated the few sweets left behind the counter. </p><p>
“They look delicious,” the woman replied. “Can I also get them in little boxes to take home?” </p><p>
“Yes, I can prepare one for you right away,” Levi said, grabbing a cardboard box from under the counter. </p><p>
“I would like to order some for tomorrow, if that’s possible,” the costumer said, stopping him. </p><p>
“Of course, which ones would you like to get?” </p><p>
Levi put down the cardboard box and showed the woman the different kinds of pastries he had. She had a hard time choosing between all the delicacies Levi made, her eyes were eating the sweets every time they landed on one, but in the end she chose fifteen different ones, so that she could try out almost everything Levi made. </p><p>
“I’ll come pick them up tomorrow afternoon,” she said once the two of them had finalised the choice. </p><p>
“Alright, which name should I write on the box?” Levi asked while he jot down all the information. </p><p>
“Carla.” </p><p>
Levi’s hand stopped as he heard the name, and an unsettling sense of déjà vu knotted his stomach. Where had he heard it before? </p><p>
He shook the sensation away and neatly wrote the name on top of the order. </p><p>
“Okay, your pastries will be ready for tomorrow afternoon.” </p><p>
“Thank you so much,” the woman smiled, and the way her face lit up brought memories Levi had tried to repress to the surface. He was once again taken aback by his feelings, but he couldn’t understand why. He had never met this woman before, not in this nor in his previous life, so why was his brain acting so strangely? </p><p>
“You’re welcome,” he slurred, blinking twice as the woman smiled again before leaving. </p><p>
Levi spent the rest of the afternoon with that woman’s face in mind, but as more and more customers came to the counter to pay and leave, the image faded away along with the bizarre sensation. The ladies of the tea club made some small talk before leaving him a generous tip and the students quietly paid their share. Once they left too, the shop was silent once more and closing time was near. </p><p>
Despite what he had told Hange in the morning, he had baked them some fresh pastries that he wrapped while he waited for them. He had made sure to put all the ones they liked the best, plus a couple that he knew were Moblit’s favourites. Once he finished preparing the box, Levi cleared out the tables, wiping their surface and sweeping the floor. </p><p>
He was once again behind the counter, piling all the plates and mugs on a tray to wash them, when the door opened and Hange stepped inside. </p><p>
“Hello,” they greeted him with their usual cheerfulness. </p><p>
“Hi,” Levi replied. “Your box is ready.” </p><p>
Hange’s eyes lit up. “Give it to me.” </p><p>
“Calm down, Hange, do I need to put a lock on it?” Levi said as he placed the box on the counter. </p><p>
“Nothing will ever be able to stand between me and my pastries.” Hange’s hands were already lifting the lead, and Levi had to smack them away to stop them from eating everything right there and then. “I just want to have a peek,” they muttered with a pout. </p><p>
“No eating, though,” Levi warned them. </p><p>
Hange’s face brightened up and they carefully opened the box as if it contained the most precious treasure in the world. </p><p>
“All my favourite ones,” they shrieked in excitement, clenching their fists not to touch the sweets. “And Moblit’s too.” </p><p>
“This way you know what you can’t eat.” </p><p>
“Thank you so much, Levi,” Hange said with a genuine smile. “This will make the evening even more special. We’re celebrating the first time we met in this life too, it’s been three years already.” </p><p>
Levi remembered the day Hange had come barging into his shop to tell him they had found the love of their life again. He had never seen them happier and more terrified at the same time. Moblit still didn’t remember who they really were, didn’t know that they had been reincarnated, but Hange was still on cloud nine. Even if he didn’t remember, they were together once again, and that was enough for them. A few months later, Moblit got his old memories back, and now the two of them were living together the life they never could. </p><p>
“It feels like yesterday,” Levi commented. </p><p>
“I know, right? These three years flew by,” Hange agreed. “You and I have known each other for almost ten years, and even that barely feels like a day.” </p><p>
“I still remember the first day of college when you came at me on the verge of tears. Good thing I already remembered otherwise I would have called the police immediately.” </p><p>
“I was just very happy to have finally found you again, I know you were too.” </p><p>
Levi huffed. “Of course you had to be the first person I found. Thank God we found Erwin soon after.” </p><p>
“We still have many left to find, but I’m happy I have you, Moblit, and Erwin back again at least, I was so lonely before.” </p><p>
Levi nodded, he knew all too well what Hange meant, all that time spent thinking he was crazy, dreaming of things that had happened in a different lifetime and not being able to decipher whether they were real or he was just starting to lose it.  </p><p>
“I’m grateful I can spend a rather normal life with you again,” Hange continued. “Especially Moblit, we can finally be happy together, maybe it’ll happen for you too.” </p><p>
Levi crossed his arms over his chest while his brows furrowed. “Don’t start.” </p><p> 
“I’m just saying that it could be nice for you to have that too.” </p><p>
“I don’t need it, I’m fine as I am.” </p><p>
“You’re fine, but are you happy?” </p><p>
Levi’s heart sank a little at those words. “It doesn’t matter, I’m good as I am, and I wouldn’t know how to react if I met him again anyway.” </p><p>
“Levi,” Hange murmured, a sad smile on their lips. “I know he caused a lot of pain, but that was in the past, you should let it go.” </p><p>
Levi shook his head. Sometimes he still dreamt about all the things that had happened as they tried to stop Eren from his insane plan, and he woke up with a hole in his chest at the thought of having lost the most important people in his life again. </p><p>
“This talk is pointless, I doubt I’ll meet him any time soon, and he might as well not remember me, so save your breath.” </p><p>
Hange pursed their lips while their shoulders slumped. “Okay, as you wish.” They stood up, taking the box with the pastries. “See you tomorrow then.” </p><p>
“If you come here with a hungover, I’ll kick you out immediately.” </p><p>
“We’ll see,” Hange grinned and left. </p><p>
Once alone again, Levi turned the sign from open to closed and locked the door. He swept and washed the floor, dimming the main lights before going to the back. He washed the last dishes he had left with precise movements, white foam appearing on the porcelain while his mind started to wander. </p><p>
It wasn’t the first time he and Hange had had that kind of conversation, his friend would often mention how grateful they were to be able to live another life with Moblit, and they would steer the topic towards Levi without fail. Levi couldn’t deny that ever since regaining his memories, Eren had been a constant thought in his mind. Sweet images filled up his brain way too often, and almost every day he woke up with a void in his chest that he couldn’t fill on his own. Yet, his mind and heart were in conflict. He yearned for his former lover, but he couldn’t forget all the pain he had caused. </p><p>
Levi had wrecked his brains many times, trying to find the answer to his dilemma, but he always ended up postponing having to make up his mind. In the end, he hadn’t found Eren yet, and the odds of stumbling across him in his neighbourhood were pretty low. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
The following day, Hange did not arrive with a hungover. They were chirpier than usual, but Levi attributed it to the romantic evening they had spent with Moblit. They didn’t shut their mouth for the entirety of their stay, and their voice was the background noise to Levi’s morning routine. He had baked and prepared the pastries for the lady that was supposed to pick them up in the afternoon, and was putting the other ones in their display cases for the regular customers with Hange’s word vomit overloading his brain. </p><p>
“I swear to God, Hange, I’ll kick you out if you don’t shut up for a second,” he said, raising his head to throw them an exasperated glance. </p><p> 
“Your pastries were even better than usual,” Hange replied, ignoring Levi’s threat. “Moblit thanks you too.” </p><p>
“I should have put some strong sedatives in them, all that sugar clearly was a mistake.” </p><p>
“It was barely enough to satisfy my sweet tooth.” Hange shoved their empty plate in Levi’s hands. “Can I have some more?” </p><p>
“No,” Levi sternly said. </p><p>
No matter how many times Levi had rejected their request to have more, Hange pouted nonetheless and finished their tea all in one go. </p><p>
“Keep all the sweets to yourself then,” they said as they stood up. “All that sugar isn’t good for your health, did you know?” </p><p>
“Shut up,” Levi retorted, trying to hit them with the rag he was using to clean the counter. </p><p>
Hange snickered before showing Levi their tongue. “See you tomorrow.” </p><p>
Levi grunted and Hange left the teashop in a hurry. </p><p>
The morning went by as per usual, serving the regular costumers while keeping everything in order. The clouds from the morning had started pouring down their rain, so fewer people entered the building in the morning and even less after lunch. This gave Levi the time to wash some dirty dishes and check the inventory for products to buy. </p><p>
He was busy making a list of all the quantities he needed to order the following week when the little bell chimed. The sound of the heavy rain hitting the street clearly reached Levi’s ears for a moment before the door closed again. </p><p>
“Hello?” a voice came from the entrance. </p><p>
Levi put down the pen and paper and moved back to the front. “Welco-”</p><p>
The word died on his tongue when he saw the figure standing on the other side of the counter. The boy’s jacket was drenched, and water created little puddles on the floor. Part of his chocolate brown hair was wet too, long strands sticking to his face. His plump lips were slightly parted, and his eyes widened when Levi made his appearance. Neither of them spoke, they just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, trying to get a grasp on realty without successfully doing it. </p><p>
“Levi,” the boy finally spoke, his voice low, a mixture of surprise, hope, and fear. </p><p>
Levi was still silent, he couldn’t believe his eyes, couldn’t believe Eren was right there in front of him, the person he had loved the most in his previous life and that populated his dreams every night. His Eren. But he still didn’t have the answers to all his doubts, so his features hardened, and the connection with Eren got severed. </p><p>
“Do you need something?” he said in a voice too shaky to be detached. </p><p>
“I…” Eren blinked in confusion a few times. “I’m here to pick up the pastries my mom ordered. The name’s Carla.” </p><p>
Now Levi understood why the weird sensation while talking to the woman. She looked like Eren so much that her visit had triggered those memories, and his subconscious had been trying to warn him. </p><p>
“Just one second,” Levi said, going to the back where he had stored the box. </p><p>
As soon as he was out of sight, he leaned against a wall and took deep breaths. His heart had been going a million kilometres an hour since the second he had seen Eren, and his whole body was screaming at him to hold him close, kiss him, and never let him go, but he couldn’t, his mind didn’t allow it, the painful memories of his past playing before his eyes. </p><p>
When his hands had stopped shaking and his breath was regular once more, he took the box and went back to the front. Eren was waiting for him right where he had left him. He had pushed his wet hair away from his forehead, fully revealing his face. He must have been around twenty, Levi didn’t think he was older than that, his nights were full of images of Eren as a nineteen-year-old, but his eyes weren’t as cold, and his figure was even more beautiful than it was in the past. </p><p>
“Here,” he said, placing the box on the counter. “That’ll be twenty euros.” </p><p>
“Thanks.” </p><p>
Eren took the money from his wallet and placed them next to the box before picking it up. He silently waited as Levi gave him his receipt, and didn’t move even when it was time for him to leave. His grip on the box tightened, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. </p><p>
“Do you remember?” he finally said. </p><p>
“I do,” Levi replied, still fighting the urge to jump at the boy. </p><p>
A hopeful expression crossed Eren’s face. “Do you mind if I stay a bit longer then?” </p><p>
“I’m closing early today, so I don’t have time for small talk.” </p><p>
Eren’s hope was starting to fade from his face. “I can come back another day.” </p><p>
Levi twisted his hands, the words struggling to leave his mouth. “I can’t, I remember too much, I can’t do this again.” </p><p>
Eren didn’t speak for a few seconds, a heart-broken veil covering his eyes. “I understand,” he then said with a sad smile. “I’ll be leaving then. Goodbye.” </p><p>
He looked at Levi with guilt and remorse, like his whole world had come crashing down, but he quietly left, not pulling up his hood before walking under the rain again. </p><p>
Levi had to hold himself up on the counter not to break apart. How he had treated Eren had shattered his heart into pieces, widening the hole inside his chest. All his feelings had surfaced the moment he had seen Eren, and to reject him like this, the love of both his lives, had felt like a punishment. But he couldn’t forget, so he had to live with the choice he had made. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
His encounter with Eren kept him awake all night. For as much as he wanted to believe he was making the right choice by pushing him away, a part of him painfully yearned for him. The possibility of being with Eren once more, so close to his reach, tormented his night, played with his fears until the sun came up and he had to go to the teashop again. </p><p>
Arranging everything for the day kept his mind and hands busy, he had no time to waste on pointless self-pity when he had so many things to do. He put the last touches on his pastries, prepared the tea leaves and mixtures, cleaned everything again until the first customer arrived; Hange. </p><p>
“Good morning!” they exclaimed, swinging the door open. It wasn’t raining anymore, but a cold wind had been blowing all morning and it now flew inside, bringing with it the smell of wet concrete. </p><p>
“Hi,” Levi replied, already preparing their breakfast. </p><p>
“What’s up with those bags and dark circles under your eyes?” Hange asked as they sat down at the counter. “Troubles sleeping?” </p><p>
“You can say so.” </p><p>
“Insomnia again?” </p><p>
“Sort of.” Levi shrugged, giving them the pastries while the water for the tea was still in the kettle. </p><p>
“Did something happen?” Hange cocked their head, pastries left untouched before them. </p><p>
The water started to boil, and Levi grabbed the pot to prepare Hange’s tea. He took his time, pouring the hot beverage with slow movements, eyes never looking up until he had calmed down again. </p><p>
“I met Eren,” he said, giving Hange their mug and looking at them. </p><p>
Hange’s eyes widened in surprise, but the emotion got soon replaced by joy. “Finally! I’m so happy for you. How did it happen? What did you talk about?” </p><p>
“He came to pick up the pastries his mom had ordered, he… he wanted to stay a bit longer, but I told him he should go.” </p><p>
“Why would you do that? You had finally found him!” </p><p>
“I can’t, Hange, I just… keeping remembering everything we went through, the comrades we lost, how you died, I can’t forget that.” </p><p>
“Levi,” Hange murmured. “That happened in another life, he felt like he didn’t have any other choice, and we couldn’t help him. I haven’t forgotten how I died, how our comrades died either, but holding a grudge wouldn’t help me live a better life now, so I’ve let go, and so should you.” </p><p>
Levi shook his head. “You make it sound so easy, but it’s not, he became a stranger, I didn’t know who he was anymore, and I can’t forget that either.” </p><p>
“That Eren isn’t here anymore,” Hange said. “He died two thousand years ago. It’s true that we mostly kept our personalities, but all the heavy stuff got left behind, we don’t need to fight and kill, Eren doesn’t need to either, so I’m pretty sure he became a different person, one that you can get to know better if you just give him a chance.” </p><p>
 “I don’t think I can,” Levi murmured. He understood what Hange was talking about, but unlike them, he hadn’t been that quick to leave everything behind. </p><p>
“Please, just give him a chance,” Hange softly said. “I want to see you happy again.” </p><p>
“I need more time,” Levi replied. </p><p>
Hange smiled at him, understanding and resigned. They both knew Levi wasn’t going to change his mind soon, and that trying to convince him to talk to Eren was pointless in that moment. </p><p>
“Okay, take all the time you need.” </p><p>
Hange quickly finished their breakfast and went to work, leaving Levi alone with his thoughts. </p><p>
His mind was in the clouds for the entire morning, he couldn’t stop thinking about Eren, about his talk with Hange, about his past life. It all tangled in his mind, creating a labyrinth of thoughts where Levi got lost in, unable to find the right exit. There wasn’t one for him in that moment, there wasn’t a clear path ahead of him. He had been able to figure out the rest of his life with ease until now, but Eren had always been something he had struggled with, something he had delayed dealing with, and now he was stuck, unable to go forward and unable to go backwards. </p><p>
If he had thought that his job would have helped him keep his mind busy, he was proven deadly wrong when the afternoon rolled around, and Carla walked into the shop dragging a clearly hesitant Eren. </p><p>
“Good afternoon,” she said with a wide smile. </p><p>
“Welcome,” Levi greeted her, trying to ignore the presence behind her. </p><p>
“The pastries were delicious yesterday, every single one of our friends was speechless,” she cheerfully said. “Weren’t they, darling?” she addressed Eren. </p><p>
The brunet quietly nodded, hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie. </p><p>
“Thank you,” Levi replied. </p><p>
“I will definitely be ordering more the next time we have guests coming over,” Carla said. “But today me and my son are just going have some here and spent some mother-son time together.” </p><p>
“Of course, which ones would you like?” Levi asked, still avoiding Eren’s gaze. </p><p>
Carla went through all the pastries Levi had in display, trying to get her son’s opinion too, but Eren wasn’t very talkative, and let her choose whichever she wanted. He was clearly uncomfortable, and avoided looking at Levi just like the raven was doing. They were both painfully aware of how things had gone the previous day, of how everything had ended in their former life, and all those unresolved conflicts and unanswered questions weighted heavily on the air around them.  </p><p>
Once Carla had ordered their pastries and tea, she and her son went to sit at one of the tables. Levi couldn’t ignore the way his hands were shaking as he prepared the order nor the lump in his throat that never went away no matter how many times he swallowed. He served their food keeping his eyes on the table and only lifted them to reply to Carla when she thanked him. </p><p>
From that moment onwards, what had been a place of comfort and calm turned into one of distress and torment. Levi couldn’t focus on his work, whether he wanted it or not, his eyes kept searching for Eren, his heart kept longing for him, and the hole in his chest kept widening. He went to the back of his shop in a vain attempt to calm himself down, but when he came back to the front and met Eren’s gaze, all his efforts vanished into thin air. </p><p>
Even the ladies from the tea club noticed something was off with him, but Levi only offered them a polite smile without answering their questions. What could he have said anyway? Anyone would have considered him crazy if he told them he found his lover from a previous life, one that had killed hundreds of innocent lives. </p><p>
The hour Carla and Eren spent at the shop was the longest of Levi’s life. Time seemed to have slowed down, unlike the thoughts in his brain that kept going and going, winding up into a spiral that went deeper and deeper. When mother and son finally stood up from their table, Levi was brought back to reality. Eren was still a step behind his mom, hands in the pockets of his sweater and eyes avoiding Levi. </p><p>
“Everything was amazing,” Carla said when she stopped in front of the counter. “Even the tea was delicious, it went really well with the pastries you has suggested.” </p><p>
“I’m glad the food was to your liking,” Levi replied. </p><p>
“It absolutely was.” </p><p>
After a few more praises, Carla paid and thanking Levi, she headed to the door. Eren waited behind, making sure his mom was out of reach before speaking. </p><p>
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come here again,” he said, finally looking at Levi. “My mom dragged me here.” </p><p>
Levi nodded, unable to find the right words. </p><p>
“I have to go now,” Eren went on, tugging a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “I’m happy to see you found peace in this life, it’s all I ever hoped for you. Good bye.” </p><p>
A small smile appeared on Eren’s lips, but it was filled with sadness and regret, and didn’t reach his eyes that were clouded by remorse. Levi’s chest hurt at the sight, his entire body screamed at his muscles to move, to jump over the counter and stop Eren, but he stayed where he was, watching Eren’s back as he left, closing the door behind him forever. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
After that encounter, Levi’s days blurred together in a mixture of sorrow and yearning. He couldn’t forget the last words Eren had said to him, the pain behind his voice, and the sadness in his eyes. He tried to move on with his life, to accept the choice he had made, but deep down he was starting to realise that living without Eren was proving to be too much of a challenge, and that in the end Hange had been right all long; Eren deserved a second chance. They deserved it. </p><p>
Unfortunately, true to his words, Eren hadn’t showed up at the teashop again. Levi’s eyes filled with hope every time the door opened and was inevitably disappointed. He forced himself not to think about it, to get back to how his life had been before meeting Eren again, but his heart couldn’t do it, and a deep loneliness and desire overtook him every night as he lay all alone in his bed, the sweeter memories of his past flashing before his eyes. </p><p>
It had been almost two weeks since his last encounter with Eren when Hange barged into the teashop one evening, dragging the brunet with them. Levi froze on the spot, hands in mid-air and eyes wide open as Hange closed the door behind them. </p><p>
“Hi, Levi,” they casually said. “I hope you don’t mind I brought Eren along today, I found him wandering on the other side of the street, staring at the teashop without making up his mind.” </p><p>
“I wasn’t,” Eren muttered, keeping his gaze low. </p><p>
“He was,” Hange assured. “And since neither of you is going to do anything about your gloomy mood, I thought I should help. Plus I haven’t met Eren before in this life! How’s it going for you, Eren?” </p><p>
Speechless, Levi stood still, trying to make sense of the situation. All his other customers had left, so there was no one to witness the surreal meeting. Hange sat down at the counter, motioning for Eren to do the same, and with some reluctance, the brunet complied. </p><p>
“I’m doing fine,” he said. “How are you doing?” </p><p>
“Just great,” they exclaimed. “I found Moblit again, and we’re now living together, I met Erwin, and Levi too obviously, so I can’t complain, really.” </p><p>
Eren raised his eyes, and looked at them with a nostalgic gaze. “I’m happy for you.” </p><p>
Hange’s features softened, and they smiled at Eren, a mixture of affection and nostalgia. </p><p>
“Tell us more about you,” they exhorted. “Levi told me you found your mom.” </p><p>
“Yes, both my mom and dad,” Eren replied, grateful. </p><p>
“That’s great, isn’t it, Levi?” </p><p>
Hange gave his friend an eloquent look, like a mother ordering his child to at least greet a relative they didn’t like, but Levi wasn’t sure about what to say. The whole situation was surreal, he was struggling to wrap his head around the fact that Eren was there, actually having a conversation with Hange, and that he wasn’t the boy from his worst nightmares. It was just like Hange had said; without the weight of the world on his shoulders, he was just a regular boy. </p><p>
“I…yes,” Levi eventually said. </p><p>
“Oh, my, look at the time,” Hange exclaimed, checking their phone. “Moblit is surely waiting for me, I can’t stay a second longer, but please, Eren, keep Levi company for a bit longer, he gets very lonely in the evening.” </p><p>
“Where are you going?” Levi hissed almost in a panic. </p><p>
“Moblit must be really worried,” Hange repeated, hastily grabbing their things. “Time sure flies when you’re having fun. It was good seeing you again, Eren, you should come by more often. Have a nice evening!” </p><p>
With that, Hange ran to the door, leaving a speechless Levi and a confused Eren behind. </p><p>
The most awkward silence followed Hange’s departure. Levi and Eren refused to look at each other. Levi was twisting a rag between his hands, and Eren kept his gaze on the hands buried in his sweater. Cars drove by the shop, and a few drops of rain started hitting the window, but no words were exchanged between the two of them. </p><p>
The world seemed to have frozen around them, and only when Eren finally looked up did the spell on them break. </p><p>
“I’m going to leave now,” he said, standing from the stool. </p><p>
The expression on his face showed that leaving was the last of his wishes in that moment, and Levi’s own heart ached at the thought of him walking out the door again. </p><p>
“You can stay,” he stopped him. “I have to clean the shop, but you can stay.” </p><p>
Eren’s eyes shone with disbelief before they softened as he smiled. “I can help.” </p><p>
“There’s no need, I’ll be quick.” </p><p>
Levi put down the rag he had been torturing, and walked around the counter to gather the plates and cups left on the tables. Ignoring Levi’s words, Eren stood up and followed him, giving him a small smile as he helped Levi carry the things to the back. They worked in silence, clearing out the tables and wiping them down, sweeping the floor and putting away the few pastries left, only the sound of the rain filling the air. </p><p>
Levi had decided to leave washing the dishes for the following day, in that moment Eren’s presence was more important than anything else. He was giving them a quick rinse, piling them in the sink for the following day with Eren next to him. The situation reminded him of when Eren had just joined the Survey Corps, and he had put him on cleaning duty, teaching him what to do and making him redo his job until everything was as clean as it should have been. He hadn’t thought about that memory in a long while, and the image placed a nostalgic veil on his heart. </p><p>
“Does the shop do well?” Eren murmured, as if afraid to speak any louder. </p><p>
“I can’t complain.” </p><p>
“Have you been working here for long?” </p><p>
“Four years now,” Levi replied, rinsing the last plate, but still keeping his eyes on the sink. </p><p>
“I can’t think of a place more fitting for you,” Eren retorted in a soft voice. </p><p>
Levi dared to peek at him only to have his feelings get the best of him at seeing Eren’s genuine relief. </p><p>
“What are you doing?” he blurted out. “I mean, what do you do in life?” </p><p>
“I used to go to college, but I’m taking a gap year now, so I’m just home with my mom,” Eren replied. “I’ve been having a hard time adjusting the memories to this life.” </p><p>
“Yes, it’s not easy,” Levi agreed. “When did your memories come back?” </p><p>
“Beginning of college.” </p><p>
Eren lowered his head, and his eyes filled with pain, so Levi decided to drop the subject for the time being. </p><p>
“Do you have plans for the evening?” he asked in a hurry, afraid he’d change his own mind if he thought about it for too long. </p><p>
“Not really.” </p><p>
“Do you want to have dinner together?” </p><p>
Eren’s eyes lit up, joy replacing the previous sadness. “I’d love to.” </p><p>
“We can grab something on our way and eat at my place, I live nearby.” </p><p>
“Okay,” Eren nodded. </p><p>
Levi smiled back at him, a small, hesitant gesture that Eren reciprocated. He didn’t know what he was doing, he wasn’t sure whether this would turn out to be a disaster or not, but he had decided to give Eren a chance, to give them a chance again in this life. His heart had been aching for too long, and there was no other way to put it at rest than to get to know Eren again. </p><p>
Levi grabbed his coat and umbrella, turning off all the lights as they headed to the door. The cold rain hit them as soon as they stepped outside, but Eren opened the umbrella and held it above Levi’s head while the raven closed the shop. They walked side by side under the rain, shoulders brushing against each other as they tried not to get wet. They didn’t speak much, only the strict necessary to decide which takeaway to get before heading to Levi’s apartment. </p><p>
Once at his place, Levi prepared the table in a matter of seconds while Eren put the food on the plates, and then they sat down in front of each other. Awkwardness still filled the air together with too many unspoken memories that neither of them could forget. Levi forcibly stared at his plate, unwillingly eating a bit of food here and there while Eren mostly moved a piece of potato from one side of his plate to the other. Even if the grudge and hostility on Levi’s part had subdued, there was still a lock blocking the pathway to how his relationship with Eren had been in the past. </p><p>
Eren finally took a bite of his chicken, looking up at Levi as he chewed on it. He quickly averted his gaze when he noticed Levi was staring back, but then his eyes slowly raised again, and he swallowed. </p><p>
“The chicken is pretty good,” he said, planting his fork in another piece of his food. “Don’t you think?” </p><p>
“It’s not bad.” Levi shrugged. With Eren around him, he couldn’t even focus on what his food tasted like. </p><p>
“Your pastries are very good too,” Eren went on. “How did you become a baker?” </p><p>
“I’ve always liked baking, so after dropping out of college, I attended a baking school, and then opened my shop.” </p><p>
“I always thought a teashop was perfect for you.” Eren softly smiled. “Your tea is great too.” </p><p>
“The choice is much wider now.” </p><p>
“It really is.” Eren went back to playing with his food. “Everything is.” </p><p>
A sense of unease crept up on Levi as he looked at Eren. “Is there anything in particular you’d like to do? You said you’re taking a gap year, but do you have plans for the future?” </p><p>
“Not really.” Eren didn’t raise his eyes as he kept talking. “I’ve just…been dealing with the memories. I can’t think of anything else right now, I keep thinking about them, about everything I’ve done.” </p><p>
Eren’s grip on the fork tightened, and he set his lips in a stern line. Levi’s heart hurt at seeing him like this. Hange had been right all along. Eren truly wasn’t the person Levi remembered. </p><p>
“I know it’s hard,” Levi said. “I’m sure it feels like shit, like your whole life now depends on the memories, but it doesn’t, what’s done it’s done, you can’t change it, you can just try to make up for it as best as you can. Someone decided to give you a second chance.” </p><p>
Eren finally raised his eyes, his expression slightly more relieved. “Why do you think we’ve been reincarnated?” </p><p>
“Fuck if I know.” Levi scoffed. “I don’t remember anything about the time I was dead, so it wouldn’t have made much of a difference whether I was breathing again or not. Lots of people have lived and died during wars, have they been reincarnated? I don’t know, I don’t make the rules, but while I’m here, I’m just trying to have a less shitty life.” </p><p>
“Sometimes I feel I’ve been given this second life just to be haunted by my sins,” Eren whispered. “Like this is some kind of purgatory to repent for my actions.” </p><p>
“We all have our own nightmares, me, Hange, Erwin, Moblit, maybe even your parents, we’ve all been through some shitty stuff, but that applies to people that aren’t reincarnated too, and what are they repenting for? Being born in the wrong place at the wrong time? That’s just how life is, no one’s after you, Eren.” </p><p>
“It’s just so hard sometimes,” Eren muttered, almost bending the fork in half. </p><p>
“I know,” Levi assured him. “But you’re not alone.” </p><p>
Eren’s eyes were a mixture of pain and hope when he raised them. There was hurt and regret, a darkness that was slowly taking over them, all the painful memories from the past clouding the happier ones, creating a lens through which Eren was looking at his life now. Levi knew the feeling all too well, his awakening hadn’t been the easiest either. </p><p>
“C’mon, finish your food,” he said, grabbing his own fork. “It’s still pouring outside, so I’ll make some tea later.” </p><p>
The corners of Eren’s mouth slowly lifted, and a feeble ray of sunlight shone through the dark veil. “Thank you.” </p><p>
Any reluctance Levi still felt towards Eren got washed away by a river of feelings that only carried a longing affection. </p><p>
They exchanged some small talk as they finished their dinner. This time either, Levi didn’t pay any attention to the taste of his dish, his focus was solely on Eren, on discovering him all over again, just like Eren was doing with him. His questions were mundane, Levi would have even considered them boring in another life, but he willingly replied to anything Eren wanted to know, and he himself asked them back every time. </p><p>
It took him only a few minutes to realise that underneath all that heavy burden on his shoulders, at heart, Eren was still the same person Levi had fallen for once. He used to have big dreams and cared about his loved ones more than anything else, he was just lost now, trying to fit his old memories in his new life. Trying to forgive himself and move on. </p><p>
After dinner, Levi made tea as he had promised, and he and Eren settled on the sofa in the living room. It was dark outside, and it hadn’t stopped raining. The water drops hit the windows with regularity, creating a cosy atmosphere and muffling all other external sounds. At ease on the sofa, Levi and Eren talked for hours. The conversation kept flowing between mindless questions and more serious topics. Levi was never tired of hearing Eren talk, of learning more about him. He wanted to know everything, wanted to bridge the gap between them as soon as possible, and get as close to him as he once was. </p><p>
When words weren’t exchanged, their eyes spoke for them, yearning and hesitant. There was a topic they always avoided, a path they didn’t dare to walk on as they didn’t dare to touch or sit too close to one another. It weighted heavily in the air, silent and expectant, and only their gaze bravely ventured forward, testing the waters in an attempt to understand what the other was feeling. </p><p>
After a few minutes of silence where Levi kept sneaking glances of Eren only to find the brunet already doing the same, Levi stood up. </p><p>
“I’m going to make some more tea,” he said, gathering up the used mugs. </p><p>
“You don’t have to, I should probably go,” Eren stopped him. “I’ve overstayed my welcome, and it’s not raining anymore.” </p><p>
“You can stay,” Levi quickly assured him. “If you want.” </p><p>
“I’d love to,” Eren replied with a small smile. “I missed talking to you, I… I missed you.” </p><p>
Levi’s heart jumped in his chest, and he swallowed thickly. “I’ll go make that tea then.” </p><p>
He hid in the kitchen where he prepared the hot beverage with a tormented heart. He had been waiting for this moment, been dreaming about the day he’d be reunited with Eren, but his desires had always been poisoned by his resentment and stubbornness, they hadn’t prepared him for a willing Eren waiting for him in his living room. Even in the past, he had always lacked the words for these kinds of things, and he hadn’t learnt anything new in his second life. </p><p>
He went back to the living room with his thoughts in disarray, and seeing Eren’s smile only made things worse. </p><p>
“Thank you,” Eren said when Levi handed him his cup. </p><p>
Levi sat down again, a bit further away from the brunet. </p><p>
“This reminds me of when I used to make you tea,” Eren said, fondly looking at the mug. “I was always scared I’d mess things up and that you’d get mad for it.” </p><p>
“I know, you always shat your pants while I took the first gulp of my tea.” </p><p>
“I had looked up to you my entire life, I couldn’t fail you with something like tea.” </p><p>
A nostalgic smile curled on Levi’s lips. “You never did.” </p><p>
“Maybe not back then, but later I did.” </p><p>
“You did what you felt you had to do, our relationship was getting in the way.” </p><p>
Eren turned towards him. “I’m sorry for how things ended between us.” </p><p>
“I tell you now what I told you back then; I understand.” </p><p>
“Breaking up with you is one of the things I regret the most.” </p><p>
Levi’s world stopped at the words, all sounds faded away, and only the frantic pounding of his heart resounded in his ears. </p><p>
“Is there anything I can do to get back to how we were before?” Eren whispered, honestly looking at Levi in the eyes. </p><p>
“Kiss me.” </p><p>
Levi’s mouth opened before he knew it. His heartbeat sped up when he realised what he had just said, as he saw Eren’s eyes widen in surprise first and then in a profound joy that wiped away everything else from Levi’s mind. Eren put the mug on the coffee table and scooted closer, thighs brushing against Levi’s and breaths mingling together. </p><p>
He licked his lips as he stared at Levi’s eyes before moving down to his mouth and then to his hands, wrapped around his mug. Levi was gripping it as if it was a lifeline, as if it could give him the courage to take the step forward he had been waiting to take. Eren took it away, putting the cup on the table and replacing it with his own hands, warmer and more comforting than the mug. </p><p>
He carefully held Levi’s right hand, caressing his knuckles and tracing his fingers one by one. </p><p>
“You have all of them again,” he softly said, eyes on Levi’s hand. “I’m glad.” </p><p>
Levi’s mouth was too dry for him to speak, so he just watched as Eren took his hand to his lips and placed a feather-light kiss on it. Eren then raised his eyes, and he carefully cupped Levi’s cheek, as if scared Levi would push him away. </p><p>
“Your scars have disappeared too.” His voice was barely above a whisper, raw and thick with relief. He caressed Levi’s cheek too, his soft touch creating goosebumps on Levi’s skin. “I would have loved you again nonetheless.” </p><p>
“Eren,” was all Levi could say in that moment, overwhelmed by his emotions. </p><p>
He squeezed Eren’s hand while he grabbed Eren’s sweater with his other one, holding it in a tight grip as he forced him forward. Eren was confused at first, but he soon complied with so much affection and fondness in his eyes that Levi drowned in them. Everything he was and everything Eren was merged together when their lips touched, all their memories and desires, all their sorrows and regrets, everything they both carried in their hearts became one, a cradle of shared experiences from which to start their new love. </p><p>
When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads on each other. Levi was still holding Eren’s sweater in a tight grip, unable to let him go now that he had him in his arms, and Eren kept their fingers laced, mindlessly stroking the back of Levi’s hand. </p><p>
“Ever since regaining my memories I only had one wish,” Eren whispered, his voice as soft as his touch. </p><p>
“What?” Levi asked. </p><p>
“To love you again.” </p><p>
Levi’s grip tightened to the point that his knuckles turned white. He pressed his forehead against Eren’s harder, closing his eyes as he deeply inhaled. He couldn’t understand how, even after all this time, Eren could make him feel like that, could put butterflies in his stomach and goosebumps all over his skin. He made him feel wanted and cared for, and he had been able to do it all over again in the few minutes they had been talking honestly about their relationship. </p><p>
“Let’s go to the bedroom.” </p><p>
When Eren pressed Levi’s back on the mattress, he did just what he had promised; he loved Levi again. His kisses were soft, delicate lips that covered every inch of Levi’s skin and warm hands that explored a willing body. They undressed each other with fingers trembling for the desire and relief, for the feverish thrill of being reunited again. </p><p>
Once naked, Eren continued to trace Levi’s body with his lips. He kissed his neck and collar, moving down to his chest, his loose hair brushing against Levi’s skin. He was careful and tender, all his affection enclosed into those delicate touches that had Levi squirm and whimper for how overwhelmingly intimate they were. Even if they had already loved each other two thousand years ago, it was the first time Levi felt such care in this life. </p><p>
He held Eren’s shoulders and forced him up again, covering his mouth in a more passionate kiss to stop the frantic beat of his heart. His plan failed immediately when Eren kissed him back with hungry lips while his hands rested on his hips. Levi groaned in the back of his throat, and his tongue rolled in Eren’s mouth, licking and exploring what he once knew so well. </p><p>
Eren hummed into the kiss, and hooked Levi’s leg around his waist as he ground on him. They were both hard and full of desire, so it took only a few seconds before they were rutting against each other, hot breaths mingling together and shared moans filling the air. Their lips still looked for the other, but their kisses were short and sloppy, both too filled with lust for anything more. </p><p>
“Eren,” Levi moaned, digging his nails in the brunet’s shoulders. Eren kissed his neck, cocks sliding on each other. “I need more of you.” </p><p>
Eren slowed down his movements to look at him in the eyes. His pupils were blown wide with desire, his lips red for all the kisses they had shared, and Levi couldn’t fight the need blooming in his chest. He had spent many nights denying his loneliness, fighting with himself to suppress the emptiness inside him, and now that he had Eren between his arms again, now that he was being showered by Eren’s affection, he finally let himself go, finally accepted how much he had missed him, wanted him, longed for him. </p><p>
He pressed their lips together, kissing Eren hard to make up for all the lost time. Eren was quick to reply to the gesture, lips complying to Levi’s touch and hands caressing Levi’s sides. </p><p>
“I need more of you too,” he murmured when they pulled apart. </p><p>
Levi was quiet for a moment before saying, “I only have lube. Fuck.” </p><p>
 “I’m clean.” </p><p>
Levi fixed his gaze on Eren. A deep desire was filling the brunet’s eyes, but Levi didn’t even question his words, he knew Eren wouldn’t lie to him. He debated his options for a split second before opening the bedside drawer and retrieving an half empty bottle of lube. </p><p>
“I’m clean too,” he assured, shoving the object in Eren’s hands. </p><p>
Eren softy kissed him as he took the lube. His lips were gentle and warm, but they did nothing to calm Levi’s heart. He was too desperate, too needy to be patient in that moment, he wanted to feel Eren in all the ways possible. </p><p>
Even if apparently calmer, Eren was equally as eager, and the way his fingers thrust in and out of Levi betrayed his impatience. He worked him open meticulously but with frantic movements, pouring too much lube and cock already leaking precum. He kissed every part of Levi he could reach, trying to be gentle, but his teeth often marked Levi’s skin, and lust and desire were exuding from all his gestures. </p><p>
After what felt like an eternity, Eren pulled his fingers away and coated his cock with lube. Levi had been trying to hold back all that time, biting back his moans, and holding Eren’s shoulders in a tight grip, but as he felt Eren’s tip against his entrance, he couldn’t suppress the sigh of relief that left his lips. He softly moaned before grunting as Eren pushed inside. He was thick and filled him up so much that Levi was struggling to breathe as his hole was stretched so wide. </p><p>
“Eren,” Levi panted, digging his nails in Eren’s shoulders. </p><p>
Eren was breathing hard too, but he never stopped until he bottomed out. As he let Levi adjust to himself, Eren kissed his cheeks and neck, finding again the composure he had lost earlier. Levi writhed under that affection, but he held Eren even closer, twitching around him. </p><p>
When Eren finally started to move, there wasn’t anything Levi could do to hold back. The brunet was hot inside him, cock pulsing every time he thrust inside, and an overpowering heat rose through his body. He met Eren’s hips with his own, mumbling his name and moaning as Eren fucked him always harder. </p><p>
Eren’s self-restrain was coming undone too, he was panting hard, face scrunched up as he hit deep inside Levi. His lips got greedy once more, almost possessive as he left bites and red marks all over Levi’s neck, but Levi welcomed every single one of those signs of his presence on him. He scratched Eren’s back and bit his bottom lip before rolling his tongue inside his mouth. Their kiss was messy, teeth clashing and tongues slipping on each other, but it was perfect for them. </p><p>
Eren’s thrusts were precise and he found Levi’s sweet spot in a matter of seconds. Levi tighten around him, moaning his name while waves of pleasure overwhelmed his body. His cock was leaking profusely, and a familiar heat was coiling in his belly. He was close, but didn’t want to let go yet, he wanted to be connected with Eren for longer, wanted to feel that Eren was finally there with him again. </p><p>
He pressed his head against the pillow while his eyes slid close and his body followed Eren’s. The brunet licked his neck, one of his hands gliding up Levi’s arm to lace their fingers together. He squeezed Levi’s hand tight as he pounded into him, kissing his neck and biting his earlobe. </p><p>
“Levi,” he breathed, voice thick with lust but full of affection. “I love you.” </p><p>
Levi’s eyes shot wide open while his chest was submerged by his emotions. He squeezed Eren’s hand back, keeping him close with his other one. He bit his lips as the words sunk deep inside him, reaching every inch of his body and resonating with the feelings he had been holding onto for both his lives. </p><p>
“I love you too,” he whispered in a voice broken by the lust and care. </p><p>
Eren kissed him hard, hips more and more frantic, cock hitting Levi’s prostate with every thrust. It was impossible for Levi to hold back now, so he slid a hand between their sweaty bodies and stroked himself, moaning louder as he reached his orgasm. He came with Eren’s name on his lips, all his pores full of love. Eren fucked him through it, and then pressed his forehead in the crook of Levi’s neck, crying out his name as he spilled himself inside him, his hot cum splattering on Levi’s walls. </p><p>
Panting hard, they stayed in each other’s arms. Eren was soft inside him, but Levi didn’t care, he was bathing in the warmth coming from his lover, covering him like a secure blanket. Eren was pressing small kisses on his skin, nuzzling against his neck, and hugging him so tight their bodies had become one. He caressed Eren’s back and hair with his eyes closed as an ethereal afterglow coursed through him, bringing forward only his love for the brunet. </p><p>
When Eren eventually pulled away and his cum started oozing from Levi’s hole, they got up from the bed and moved to the bathroom to clean themselves up. Even then, Eren couldn’t stop himself from placing kisses on Levi’s cheeks, a soft smile on his lips that had chased away the dark clouds from earlier at least for the time being. </p><p>
After wearing some clean clothes too, they hid under the covers again, Eren hugging Levi from behind with his nose buried in his hair. They didn’t speak much, there was no need for words, their bodies had already said everything, so Levi was surprised when Eren spoke up. </p><p>
“Earlier you asked me what my goal in life was,” Eren whispered, his hot breath fanning over Levi’s ear. “I still don’t have a clear answer, but ever since getting back my memories, my goal has been to find you again.” Eren tightened his embrace, but his voice was softer when he continued. “And now I want to live a normal life with you, if you still want me.” </p><p>
An overwhelming solace coursed through Levi. He caressed Eren’s forearm as his heart dictated his words. </p><p>
“I was mad at you for a long while,” he said. “Mad for how things have gone in the past, for how we broke things off, but I only used that anger to hide how much I missed you, how much I wanted to find you, and have a second chance with you. Now that I’ve found you, I’m not going to let you go.” </p><p>
Eren curled his legs underneath Levi, and his arms securely held the raven’s body. “I won’t leave you again,” he promised. “I still love you.” </p><p>
“I still love you too. And…” Levi turned around to look at Eren. “I forgive you, Eren.” </p><p>
A watery veil covered Eren’s eyes, replacing the tormented one he always had. His grip on Levi tightened and he forced his lips together, but his gaze told Levi enough to know that a wall of regrets, doubts, and nightmares was starting to fall down one brick at a time, and that with time Eren would learn to live with his demons too. </p><p>
Eren hid his face against Levi’s chest without saying a word. Levi hugged him close, feeling his T-shirt getting wet, but he didn’t care, Eren had been waiting to hear those words for too long to push him away. He rested his cheek on his hair, and let Eren deal with his emotions in his embrace as the sound of the rain filled the air again. </p><p>
“Thank you,” Eren eventually whispered. </p><p>
“It’s okay,” Levi assured him, rubbing his back. “Sleep now, it’s raining again.” </p><p>
Eren pressed his forehead harder on Levi’s chest and tangled their legs together. Levi turned the lights off, and he mindlessly stroked his back until he heard Eren lightly snore. Even through the darkness, Levi could see his sleeping figure, there with him after so many nights spent alone. He knew Eren still had a lot of healing to do, but seeing him sleep next to him filled his chest with affection and relief, with a hope for a brighter future and for a better life together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, happy birthday, Amy!! &lt;3&lt;3<br/><a href="https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>